


Home

by theorchardofbones



Series: To Sleep Under the Same Night Sky [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/pseuds/theorchardofbones
Summary: Prompto's about to get his happily ever with Noct, and he keeps getting hung up on which ridiculously overpriced suit to pick out for the special day. Noct takes him out for a break.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/gifts).



> For crazyloststar, who wanted soft Promptis in the TSUTSNS universe! Thank you so much for giving me the chance to revisit these two lovesick idiots <3

Prompto taps the end of his pen against his lip as he pores over the wedding catalogue in front of him. The glossy photos are intimidating enough — the fact that the prices aren’t even listed underneath is more than a little daunting.

He’s pretty engrossed, so much so that he doesn’t notice Noct approaching until he feels a gentle touch tickling at the back of his neck and squirms, swatting Noct’s hand away.

‘Heyyyy,’ he whines. ‘Cut it out.’

Of course, he can’t stay mad for long; never could, even with the big fights about the stuff that mattered. It certainly helps sweeten the deal when Noct hands over a plastic of bubble tea, bearing the logo of their usual spot.

‘See anything you like?’ Noct asks, gesturing to the catalogues spread out across much of the surface of the bed.

With a sigh, Prompto buries his face against the blanket. He knows it’s his own fault for insisting that they plan this thing together — Noct had suggested they pick out a planner, but when they’d started looking up prices it had made Prompto feel sick to imagine so much money being spent on a single day.

They’re still spending a fortune on the wedding itself — or, well,  _ the crown _ is — but every little thing they scrimp on is a monumental weight off Prompto’s shoulders.

‘I’unno. It’s all so…’

Noct nudges a handful of magazines aside and slumps down onto the edge of the bed.

‘Fancy?’ he offers.

Prompto lifts his head and gives Noct a meek look.  _ Fancy _ is one way of putting it.

‘I can’t choose,’ he says. ‘I’m gonna look like a kid in a fifty-thousand-yen suit.’

Noct sucks his teeth and claps him gently on the shoulder.

‘Fifty thousand wouldn’t get you that shirt, buddy.’

_ ‘See?’ _ Prompto groans.

He buries his face in the blanket again and this time he feels the weight of Noct’s arm settle reassuringly across his shoulders, hand ruffling at his hair.

‘Why don’t you let Iggy help you out? He’s got a pretty good eye for style.’

Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. Ignis has been so helpful already — practically offered to do the wedding planning  _ himself, _ before Prompto had thoroughly and politely refused.

He sighs and lifts his head. When he looks at Noct, the prince is watching him, and Noct’s got that look in his eyes that always makes his stomach flip with excitement.

‘You,’ Noct says, taking Prompto’s face in one of his hands, ‘are gonna look incredible, no matter what you wear.’

Prompto pouts.

‘You have to say that. You’re marrying me.’

With a roll of his eyes, Noct hops off the bed and reaches a hand out to Prompto.

‘C’mon,’ he says. ‘Take a break for a while. And don’t forget your tea.’

* * *

They walk hand-in-hand through Insomnia, like they’re just a regular couple. Since Noct hit twenty-five the embargo on paparazzi is no longer in place, so sometimes they have to stop and smile for the cameras like they’re not aching to get away to some privacy — most of the time, though, people leave them alone.

It’s nice. Prompto had been so worried when they were announcing their engagement that he’d find himself centre-stage all of a sudden, but other than a  _ shocking exposé _ into his  _ shattered past, _ the tabloids have left him pretty much well alone.

The sun’s setting when they get to Via Lucia; the street lights come to life one by one above them, popping up like fireflies.

Prompto breathes a sigh of contentment. Life in Insomnia has its highs and lows like any other city, but it’s a beautiful place. He’s never been happier than he has since he moved here.

‘Where to?’ Noct asks, swinging their linked hands between them. 

Up ahead, the road branches off at a traffic circle with a statue of the Founder King at the centre of it. There are countless paths they could take from here: the road that brings them toward the heart of Insomnia, and the Citadel; the sprawling avenue that boasts some of Insomnia’s more upmarket establishments. Prompto opts for the third exit and points the way.

It takes them out along the canal that bisects the city, and it’s a pretty romantic walk, if Prompto says so himself. He unlaces their fingers where they’re linked together, and loops his arm through Noct’s, hugging close as they go.

They’ll be married come the spring, and no matter how many days Prompto crosses off on his calendar, no matter how many bookings they confirm and people they invite, it all still feels so surreal.

‘So who d’you think’ll be next after us?’ he says wistfully as they walk. ‘Team HighSpecs or Team GladPel?’

Noct snorts.

‘What, to walk down the aisle? You know damn well that Iggy and Aranea have the entirety of their lives planned out down to the hour — I don’t think proposals are on the cards any time soon.’

Prompto sighs. Noct has a point.

When they get to the bridge crossing to the far bank of the canal, Noct pulls him to the centre of it. They’re all alone here, in a part of town that’s usually bustling by day; by night, it’s just them and the city lights, and the surface of the water rippling placidly below.

They’re alone. A city filled with millions of people, and it’s all theirs, for a little while.

Noct’s quiet as he steps closer, pressing his chest to Prompto’s. He takes Prompto’s hand in his own and lifts it. With a gentle touch, Noct brushes a kiss against the ring on his finger, the same one he used to propose when he showed up on Prompto’s doorstep all those years ago.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Prompto murmurs.

Noct’s lips curve into a smile. Prompto wants so badly to kiss him.

‘That’s my line.’

With a dramatic sigh, Prompto swats at Noct’s shoulder.

The prince’s smile slips a little though, like he’s finally taking it seriously; he winds his arms around Prompto’s waist and touches their foreheads together.

‘I’m happy,’ he murmurs. ‘I didn’t think I could  _ be _ so happy.’

His words bring out an ache in Prompto’s chest — the quiet certainty that they’re meant to be together.

‘Me too.’

He closes his eyes and Noct’s lips find his, and for just a little while it’s the most perfect thing in the world: the whole of their future right there ahead of them, and a  _ now _ so beautiful Prompto could freeze time and hold onto it forever.

When he opens his eyes again Noct’s got a twinkle in his eyes, and the prince nods his head toward the other bank of the canal.

‘Let’s go home.’

They hold hands again as they walk, and Prompto feels like a giddy teenager on a first date.

He doesn’t know what will change when they’re married, but he’s excited — ready to face the next part of their story, whatever it might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orchardofbones) | [tumblr](http://theorchardofbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
